


A Lovely Night

by myracingthoughts



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Intimacy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Canon, Stolen Moments, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/pseuds/myracingthoughts
Summary: Daisy, Kora and Daniel return to Earth for a mission (more of afavour, really) and Sousa gets a little distracted. Who would have thought Daisy would be the reasonable one in this kind of situation?
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 85





	A Lovely Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treaddelicately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/gifts).



> Special thanks for [@treaddelicately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately) for the prompt (and the excuse to finally write Dousy).

Daisy was tired of feigning interest.

The man in front of her was wearing shoes worth more than most of her worldly possessions, and she was struggling to keep her smile pasted in place any longer. The air was so full of ego and old money that it was getting hard to breathe.

“ _Keep that smile on your face. The idiot’s eyes are starting to wander,_ ” Kora hissed through her comms.

They’d only been on earth for 24 hours, and she was already dying to get back to space. 

Her fingers circled the lip of her drink, a restless tell.

“ _You’ve barely touched your drink. He might be more interesting by the bottom of it,_ ” Sousa’s voice rang in her ears.

Smartass, she thought to herself as she took a sip. Where was he?

Daisy held back from sweeping her eyes across the room in search of him, wishing the mark would lose interest and walk away. At least then, she could quickly grasp his hand for a chance at swiping that card off him. But tonight they had to be careful. Daisy couldn’t afford to set off any alarm bells in a known Hydra splinter cell hangout. 

It was a shame too; this hotel’s speakeasy was easy on the eyes, plush velvets and red accents.

Stupid bad guys and their good taste.

God, what she wouldn’t give for a decent night out that didn’t involve explaining what a bunch of humans were doing out in the wastelands of the universe.

“ _Incoming._ ”

Daisy could see someone approaching the spot behind at the bar from the corner of her eye, a shoulder brushing against hers. She took the opportunity to lean into the motion, exaggerating her stumble and steadying herself against her mark’s forearm.

“Excuse me,” she apologized with wide eyes and a bright smile. “Lost my footing there.”

He searched her face, settling into a smirk as he put his hand over hers.

“Just the universe trying to get us a little closer, love.”

Puke. Skin already itching at his touch, Daisy grit her back teeth, smile firm and cold.

“ _Stick to the plan, Daisy._ ”

Daisy begrudgingly leaned in, thankful he couldn’t see her roll her eyes as she breathed, “Well if you’d like to get closer, I’ll be in room 316 tonight.”

Pushing aside the urge to ‘accidentally’ step on his foot on her way out, she (finally) took her leave and made it to the lobby with the keycard firmly in her grasp.

“ _Boy, do I love watching you walk away._ ”

She wasn’t sure if that was his jealous or teasing side coming through, but it was hard to keep the smile off her face either way.

“Shut up,” Daisy grumbled under her breath with a chuckle, holding her phone to her ear as cover. “You better be on a private channel, because Kora’s already threatening mutiny.”

“ _Status on the key card?_ ” Kora piped up, cracking slightly.

Speak of the devil. Well, she guessed she hadn’t heard Sousa’s piece.

“Acquired. Heading up.”

And then there was just a beat, a chuckle and a familiar voice, “ _I’ll see you in our room, sweetheart._ ”

Daisy shook her head with a fond smile. Daniel wasn’t typically this flirty, but it’d been a long few days. Weeks. Months, even. They were all going a little stir-crazy with their back-to-back missions. Daisy dreamed of a week away, pretending the universe wasn’t on fire in some far-off corner.

But bad guys didn’t believe in vacations, so here they were.

She checked her phone to check her mark was still at the bar. 

Now came the fun part. All Daisy had to do was get out of this ridiculous dress and heels, grab her laptop, and she’d have the information they needed. Sousa was already standing by the bed by the time she unlocked the door. There was no greeting, just a huff as she threw her shoes into the waiting luggage on the ground. 

Who decided stilettos were a good idea?

“I’m so over these honeypot ops,” Daisy groaned. “Jemma seriously owes me one.”

She was lucky Daisy really wanted to see her niece tomorrow.

“Not my favourite either,” Daniel groused, roughly undoing his tie as he kept an eye on her, watching her arms reach round to her back, trying to tug at her dress.

Defeated by a measly stretch of fabric and teeth.

“Can you unzip me?” Daisy asked, pushing her hair to one side and turning her back to Daniel. She could hear him cross the room, fingers moving stray strands out of the zipper’s path.

As if she could sense his hesitation, she warned, “No funny business.”

After all, they were out in the field. The walls had ears and potential marks on the other side and this whole building was likely full of Hydra agents. While the ordinarily strong-willed Daniel Sousa wouldn’t usually be the devil on her shoulder, he could make thinking straight very difficult when he put his mind to it.

“No, ma’am,” he said softly, breath hitting the curve of her neck. “No funny business here.”

She could almost hear the teasing grin in his tone, as his thumb traced her spine from the bottom of her neck. The barely-there fingertips trailed along the zipper line, skimming each vertebra and spreading goosebumps. Daisy could feel that familiar flutter in her stomach, warmth reaching her face as Daniel took his time. His hands splaying across the bare skin on her lower back as finished unzipping her, fingers rounding her hips to pull her back towards him.

He’d hardly pressed his lips to her neck when she half-heartedly scolded him, “No. We have to be across the hotel in less than five minutes. And I have no idea how long it’s going to take me to decrypt his files.”

Who would have thought she’d be the reasonable one in this kind of situation?

“But I can be quick?” it was the closest to a whine she’d ever heard from him.

Daisy knew he was mostly joking, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t consider it, at least for a moment. She dropped her dress to the floor and immediately reached for her tac gear, shooting him a choice look.

“No? Alright then,” Sousa chuckled, strapping on a vest and pulling a shirt over his head. “Any last words for our friend down there? I guess I’ll go meet him in _your_ room.”

“Nah, he just needs a nap,” Daisy replied, tossing him the I.C.E.R. from her luggage. 

He quickly holstered it, “Sweet dreams it is, then. Kora will keep lookout and let you know if anything’s amiss. Meet you back at the bird?”

She set her palms against his chest and tilted head for a quick peck, “See you there.”

Laptop in hand, ready to scrape their mark for every piece of research he’d stupidly brought along with him, they went their separate ways in the hall. And as sad as she was that their ritzy hotel stay had to stop there, there would always be other missions.

Another night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. All comments, kudos and bookmarks are loved and cherished.
> 
> This fic was a prompt. You can find my [prompts list and details here](https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/post/635410523601649664) if you're interested in adding to my WIP list (please do).


End file.
